Blazeleaf Chronicles, Birth Of A New Flame
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Hanoashi was a normal teenage human girl, until she was kidnapped and murdered several months afterward. Yellowfang, taking pity on the girl, allowed her to be reborn into the clans, but can a former Twoleg truly adjust to clan life? And what happens when the clan she is born in finds out? Note: Prologue is a bit graphic.


**Blazepanzer24 does not own Warriors.**

She could feel the bonds crushing into her arm with every step, the familiar burning sensation as she stepped farther and farther from the lake. Her gag preventing her from screaming or calling for help as she was helplessly dragged along the stream. Before long her tormentor forced her to stop with a tug on the rope.

The shovel in the hand was not missed by the red harried teen, her green eyes frozen in fear with the realization of her all too soon demise. Where it not for her fear of death, she may have agreed it be in her best interest to discontinue this life, as the memories of the torture she went through where fresh in her mind, and would only bring constant pain and nightmares throughout the years.

"Okay girly, let's make this quick," one of them said, before pulling out a pistol and pointing at her temple. She closed her eyes, and waited for the initial boom.

Within a brief three seconds, she heard the shot of the barrel, before feeling a massive jolt to the brain. A brief quarter-second of vision revealed blood splatter in her eyes before her vision failed. The last thing she remembered was hitting the ground, a soft thud as the last of her senses fizzled out.

Opening her eyes, she gasped to see herself back in her body, or at least what she assumed was her body. She rubbed her hands, astonished to see that she was wearing the same white tee-shirt she had left home with on that fateful day.

She then lifted up her hands, smiling as the robe burns which had covered her hands for the previous month or so had been healed. She quickly touched her hand to her forehead, letting out a small chuckle as she realized the hole which had made it's home there not one minute ago was nonexistent.

Turning, she let out a small gasp as she noticed another creature gazing at her, her narrowed gaze taking her in. "I was wondering how long you where going to do that?" the creature rasped, her eyes narrowing.

She couldn't help but gape at the creature, her yellow eyes where sharp with wisdom and perhaps a twinge of sarcasm. Her fur was ragged with age, and she bore several scars across her body. Her pelt smelt like herbs, she could easily recognize thyme and water mint.

"What! Never heard of a talking cat before?" the creature growled, half playfully, and half in annoyance.

"I...I'm sorry, it's just...I've never really been able to understand a cat before, at least not like this." She bowed her head briefly in shame.

Said cat let out a small sigh of indignation. "Whatever." She then tipped her head. "Got a name?"

"Hanoashi."

A quick snort came from the gray cat. "Trust a twoleg to have a weird name," she grunted.

"Hey I happen to like my name thank you very much!" Hanoashi tried growling, but it came off more amusing than actually scary.

Said cat just twitched her whiskers a few times. "Anyways, my name is Yellowfang," she introduced.

"Yellowfang...that's a good name," Hanoashi mused before bowing. "It's nice to meet you."

Said cat just purred a brief moment. "Quite polite...yeah, she'll do," she mummered, before turning to the teen. "Hanoashi, How would you like to be reborn into the clans?"

Before she could even ask what that would mean, she nodded yes, causing Yellowfang to tip her head. "You didn't even ask what clan life would entail," she pointed out.

Hanoashi gave a small shrug. "Well, most cats who are born in the clans are not reincarnations, right?"

Yellowfang shrugged. "Point taken."

Suddenly, she felt light-headed, before blackness took over. She could feel that she was getting smaller and smaller, until she could feel herself become the size of a pin-needle, or perhaps even smaller. There was no more thinking, or breathing, or anything of a sentient-like nature, just the mere presence of a fleshly wall around herself.

For what seemed like an eternity later, she felt a small jolt. Then again. Then again. _My heart has just formed! Wait...I guess since I can now form coherent thoughts, my brain must have began forming as well._ Just ten seconds later another thought entered her mind. _Wait, what was that thing I just realized?_

For the next several weeks, her new body began to become stronger, becoming more and more like her old one, albeit with many differences, both drastic and subtle. _Can't wait to get out of this slime. Granted, it's keeping me alive but still._ Her eyes occasionally opened and closed, but the fuzzy images her mind capture where just a blank of reds, whites, and purples. Her former knowledge as a twoleg told her that it'd take some time before her eyes would open once she was born, most likely to the eyes shielding themselves from any stray mucus or whatnot.

About a month passed. She could feel strength in her limbs, and her paws occasionally flexed. Thankfully, her claws where not yet sharp, and wouldn't penetrate she sack, a fear she had the moment her paws first flexed. _It can't be long now,_ she thought excitedly, before she felt a pushing motion. _It's time! Come on Momma, you can do it!_

The birthing process didn't take long, and before she knew it she was breathing in air again. _At last! Real air! Wait... what do I mean, real air?_ She let out a small cry of distress as she realized her memories of the womb where beginning to fade rapidly. She could feel her mother's tail wrapping around her, and soon her body was scooted over toward her belly, where the scent of fresh milk lay.

Three days later, Her ears perked as she heard commotion going on. Her eyes still shut, she could only use her limited hearing to understand what's going on.

"Come on Leafpool, push!"

 _Leafpool? Who or what is a Leafpool?_ A small body shifted beside her. _You okay brother?_ She knew she couldn't really form the words yet, and it was unclear if her bother could actually hear them if she could speak clearly. And in reality, she was just assuming her littermate was her brother due to her always wanting one back as a twoleg.

Before long she could feel another body join her. _Hey! Go back to Leafpool!_ She protested silently, even though it would do her no good. _Wait...who was Leafpool again?_ She let out a sigh as she had already forgotten who this Leafpool character was. Unless it had to do with her former twoleg life, her memory was easily lost at this stage of her life.

It took roughly two weeks for her eyes to open, and when they did, she had never felt so relieved in her entire life. The first thing she did was look at her paws. _Red? Yes!_ She had always been found of the color red for some reason. However, as she took a closer look, she realized the more accurate term was russet, not just red.

Glancing at her siblings, having forgotten the the fact that originally she only had a brother, she began observing her littermates. The one beside her had a white pelt with fluffy fur. Next to him sat a small gray tom cat, who had his eyes open as well, and yet didn't seem to notice her for some reason.

Turning to her left she noticed two more kits. One of them was the largest kit she had ever seen, and he had golden fur. To the far left was a black she kit, with sharp, brilliant green eyes, who was looking right at her.

"Hey Blazekit, you've opened your eyes!" she whispered, careful not to wake her mother.

Glancing at her sister, her ears twitched in confusion. "Blazekit?" she asked, tipping her head.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear our mother call you by that name?"

Blazekit stared at the black she cat before flecking her left paw nervously. "Er...yeah...I just never picked up the fact that I'm Blazekit."

Her sister shook her head. "Well anyways, I'm Hollykit. And that spaced out tom over there is Jaykit."

Jaykit turned toward Hollykit. "I can hear you, you know. But I can't see anything, that's all."

 _He's blind?_ Taking a quick look while disguising her observation with a quick nod, she could see that something was off with his eyes. _Cataracts...Maybe?_ She wasn't sure, though his eyes where slightly more cloudy than one would have expected.

Hollykit let out a small chuckle. "Don't mind him, he's being weird." Hollykit's dismissal of Jaykit's inability to see caused her to growl softly. _No, he's not!_ Before Hollykit could ascertain what was going on, Blazekit tried to leap on her, only managing to land clumsily on Lionkit's tail.

"Hey, who did that?" Lionkit growled, looking around while opening his eyes, before gasping. "Whoa! What is this?"

 _Didn't he have any dreams?_ Blazekit thought before realizing that unlike her, Lionkit didn't have any memories of the past. _Well that's convenient_ , she growled inwardly.

"It's called seeing, mousebrain," Hollykit muttered, rolling her eyes. Lionkit glared at the black she cat before tipping his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hollykit, your sister. And that one is the one who tripped over your tail," she pointed Blazekit out with her tail

At once Blazekit dipped her head apolitically. "I'm sorry Lionkit."

"Meh, it's okay Blazekit, you just startled me is all." Lionkit purred. Blazekit let out a sigh of relief that her brother wasn't angry with her about the mistake.

Before long Snowkit opened his eyes, his icy blue stare gazing around the place before letting out a loud screech of joy. "Yes, I'm back!"

Her littermates just stared at him while Blazekit let out a small gasp. _Back? Is...is he like me? But wait, I'm not back, just reborn into a different setting._

 _Just what was going in in this family?_


End file.
